


Il villaggio dei mostri serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi mostri [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Furry, Hypnotism, PWP, Slice of Life, Snakes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Elikos ha finalmente trovato quello che cercava da tempo.





	1. Chapter 1

Il villaggio dei mostri serpente

 

Elikos si grattò il petto abbronzato e muscoloso, flettendo i pettorali e passò a grattarsi anche una delle due massicce spalle.

< Sono stanco di essere insoddisfatto. Sono due settimane che osservò i vari villaggi e niente, oggi finalmente trovo quello che cerco e lei è circondata di persone.

Persino al pozzo > si lamentò.

Sorrise vedendo una giovane allontanarsi dal villaggio con una giara appoggiata sulla testa, che teneva con entrambe le mani.

< Dei, grazie. Erano troppe anche per lei evidentemente >. La seguì da ramo in ramo, lungo la boscaglia della giungla, fino a un pozzo. Metà del suo corpo era umano, per quanto molto più grande del normale, ma quella che guizzava immensa dietro di lui era la titanica coda di serpente che partiva dai suoi fianchi.

“Sei pronta a perdere la tua mente?” chiese l’uomo serpente. Sorrise ironico e piegò di lato il capo.

“Certo che non perso la mia mente. Non sono ancora pazza” ringhiò Melody, indietreggiando. Appoggiò la giara colma d’acqua per terra e si guardò intorno titubante.

< Non so da dove è venuta la voce, ma meglio andarsene >.

Fu afferrata per un polso e sollevata a testa in giù, gridò, ma la sua voce venne coperta dai versi dei numerosi uccelli che spiccarono il volo.

Urlò ancora, vedendo l’assalitore scendere dall’albero, voltarla e immobilizzarla tra le spire della sua coda.

Elikos strisciò in avanti, allargando le braccia, mentre i suoi grandi occhi brillavano di luce gialla.

“Non ancora…” sibilò.

Melody spinse con entrambe le mani le spire che le avevano avvolto le gambe e la vita, premendole dolorosamente sul sedere.

Gli occhi di lui persero le pupille ed iniziarono a dare vita ad anelli di colore blu, viola e verdi, emanando anche dei raggi circolari fino agli occhi di lei.

Melody si muoveva sempre più lentamente, sentendosi stordita dalla trance.

“Eh?” chiese confusa.

< I suoi occhi sono così seducenti. Mi ricordano i giochi di ombre e luci dell’acqua di un pozzo, che si riflettono anche sui suoi muri > pensò. Le spire si avvolgevano sempre di più intorno al suo corpo, premendole calde lì dove la sua pelle era scoperta.

La testa iniziò a ricaderle ripetute volte in avanti, mentre apriva e chiudeva la bocca ad o, non riuscendo a tenere le palpebre alzate. Il dolore ai glutei cessò, ma la stretta si era fatta così forte da arrossarle la pelle nonostante i vestiti.

“Sei una tenera piccola femminuccia di umana” disse Elikos. Le fece scivolare la lingua biforcuta sul naso, solleticandoglielo.

Melody chiuse gli occhi, ridacchiò e quando li riaprì erano vitrei.

Elikos utilizzò la punta della coda per chiudergli la bocca, guardandola fare un sorriso sciocco che le prendeva tutta la parte inferiore del viso.

< Una ragazza davvero carina… la schiava che cercavo > pensò.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese, accarezzandole la guancia con la coda, graffiandole la pelle con le squame bollenti.

“M-Melody” rispose la giovane con aria sognante.

“Un nome che non ti si addice. Come il fatto che abiti in una serie di capanne al limitare della giungla” borbottò lui. Strinse più forte le spire intorno a lei, facendola sussultare, rendendole più difficile respirare.

“Ti va di giocare?” le chiese lui.

“Sì” biascicò lei, deglutendo la saliva in eccesso che stava producendo.

Elikos la liberò dalla sua prese, ma continuò a utilizzare i suoi occhi e la sua voce per ipnotizzarla.

" _Mmmmmmm_..." gemette Melody.

“Spogliati” ordinò Elikos, lei obbedì ridacchiando. Scalciò le sue vesti nel lago e la giara colma d’acqua fece la stessa fine, affondando.

Elikos prese Melody tra le braccia e lei vi si abbandonò, mentre lui si allontanava velocemente dal villaggio umano.

 

 


	2. Cap.2 Macra

L’uomo serpente condusse con se la ragazza, muoveva velocemente la coda e la teneva tra le braccia.

Melody si era abbandonata contro il suo petto e sorrideva, guardandosi intorno con occhi vitrei e aria persa, un sorriso ebete sul volto.

Elikos la condusse tra gli alti edifici di mattoni, dalle finestre dalle forme orientali, passando tra gl’innumerevoli edifici di marmo bianco simili a templi.

Ovunque c’erano schiavi umani, privi di vestiti, avevano tutti espressioni vuote e sorridenti sui volti, anche mentre erano intenti a urinare in mezzo alla strada o a trasportare pesanti pesi sulle spalle.

Alcuni di loro aveva la fine della coda dei loro padroni serpenti come collari.

“Benvenuta a Meechalà Kios” disse l’uomo serpente. Appoggiò la ragazza per terra e le avvolse la punta della coda intorno al collo. “Seguimi” ordinò.

Melody camminò docilmente dietro di lui, continuando a sorridere. Sentiva delle fitte al bassoventre, seguite da spasmi e vampate di calore, l’eccitazione le offuscava la vista.

“Che meravigl…”. Cercò di dire, ma Elikos premette con forza la coda intorno al suo collo. Le mozzò il fiato e le impedì di parlare, le liberò il collo permettendole di tornare a respirare.

La giovane continuava a sorridergli amichevole, lo sguardo rapito.

Elikos guardò i simboli su un cartellone e lesse:

< Centro registrazione schiavi>. Entrò e guardò le raffigurazioni sulle pareti, una di esse riportava nella sua lingua: “Aperto dalle ore 124 alle ore 5 meno due lune”.

Elikos raggiunse un balcone e vi stese la ragazza.

“Oh, finalmente hai trovato una schiava. Nessuna di quelle del villaggio ti piaceva mai” disse un altro uomo serpente, strisciando fino a loro. Era meno muscoloso e abbronzato di Elikos.

“Sono venuto per registrarla. L’ho prese da un villaggio umano” rispose Elikos.

“Beh è giovane, ha un bel corpo. Sembra già molto docile” valutò l’altro uomo serpente.

“Sul punto sessualità dalle pure un 10 su 10” disse Elikos.

L’altro annuì ed iniziò ad annotare dati su un taccuino. Sollevò la giovane per un braccio, la sentì ridacchiare e la mise su una bilancia fatta di conchiglie. La pesò, annotò il suo colore di capelli e quelli degli occhi.

“Nuovo nome?” chiese.

“Macra” rispose Elikos.

L’altro uomo serpente le morse il lobo di un orecchio, la giovane mugolò, confusa dal dolore improvviso.

Elikos la guardò di nuovo negli occhi, rinforzando l’ipnosi e lei tornò a sorridere.

L’uomo serpente le infilò un orecchino con un tracciatore elettronico e magico.

“Ora è ufficialmente la tua schiava” spiegò.

“Sono la sua schiava sexy… La sua Macra” biascicò la giovane. Si strinse i seni tra le mani e li massaggiò, dimenando i fianchi.

Elikos le avvolse la punta della coda intorno al collo e la strattonò.

“Andiamo nella tua nuova casa” disse. Si voltò verso l’altro serpente ed iniziò a sibilare, l’altro ridacchiò e annuì.

Si salutarono con un cordiale gesto della mano.

Macra seguiva remissivamente il suo nuovo padrone, dimenando ogni tanto il bacino. Se cercava di portarsi una mano all’intimità per recarsi refrigerio veniva richiamata, lei annuì e continuava a camminare saltellando.

Elikos la fece entrare in una casetta di fango solidificato da un’unica stanza, che si trovava nell’ampio giardino, dagli steli violetti ricoperti da peluria blu fosforescente. Di fianco alla casupola c’era una gigantesca casa di pietra calcarea e mattoni rossi.

Macra vide che il pavimento era ricoperto di tappeti e applaudì, ridacchiando. Il suo sguardo rimaneva vitreo e vuoto.

Elikos le indicò un cuscino e lei vi si accomodò.

“Lo sai che da oggi dovrai pensare solo a me? Rilassarti ed essere mia?” le chiese.

Macra annuì.

“Certo. Sei così bello, padrone mio. Non voglio altro” rispose con tono soddisfatto.

“Perfetto. T’insegnerò a cucinare per me e ti porterò qui il necessario. Per ora non mi serve altro che te e quel cuscino” disse Elikos.

“Imparerò ogni ricetta che mi chiederai, non potrei chiedere niente di più che realizzare ciò che desideri” rispose Macra. La punta della coda le accarezzò le labbra, scivolò lungo il suo mento e discese sul suo collo, fino a sfiorarle la spalla nuda.

“Fammi felice” ordinò Elikos indurendo il tono.

Una serie di spirali rosse e rosa, che si trasformavano in cuori, si crearono negli occhi di Macra, susseguendosi.

“Certo, padrone” disse lei. Le sue labbra sempre piegate in un sorriso ebete, risalì gattonando lungo la coda di lui, strisciandovisi. Raggiunse il membro di lui ed iniziò a dimenarsi con tutto il corpo contro di esso, gemendo e facendo ondeggiare i seni.

Lui le aprì le gambe utilizzando la coda, strisciò fino al cuscino e ve la fece stendere di schiena. Entrò a fatica dentro di lei, lo spazio era angusto rispetto alle sue proporzioni. La sentì gridare di piacere e ignorò che aveva iniziato a sanguinare, facendola sua violentemente.


	3. Koomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Prompt: 15. Perfezione.  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Personaggi: M; M/F  
> Numero parole: 668.  
> Titolo: Komaas.

Koomas

La luce entrava a fatica nella casupola di fango rappreso dalle finestre, coperte dalle alte piante violette del giardino. Alcune spore bluastre si erano attaccate al vetro, dando vita a un sottile strato di polvere.

“Non ci posso credere! Era vera la voce che girava, finalmente anche il nostro Elikos si è deciso a farsi la sua schiava” disse un uomo serpente. Aveva il viso allungato e una lingua particolarmente lunga, rispetto alle sue proporzioni.

Era intento a guardare la giovane Macra, accomodata seduta con aria docile.

“In piedi” ordinò il padrone della ragazza. 

Macra si alzò dal cuscino e ridacchiò, muovendo le mani. Aveva un’espressione ebete, uno sguardo vuoto e vitreo, camminò con i piedi nudi sui tappeti che ricoprivano il pavimento.

< Non era solo unna ragazza davvero carina, lo sapevo che era la schiava che cercavo > pensò Elikos, fissandola con sguardo intenso. Le leccò la guancia dov’era rimasta un po’ di crema.

L’altro uomo serpente le scivolò intorno, fissandola interessato, era molto più giovane di Elikos.

“Non capita tutti i giorni di avere una schiava così accattivante, con dei fianchi così larghi che con una gonna sembrerebbe una bella campana” scherzò.

Elikos schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“I tuoi complimenti non mi convincono mai, Komaas” borbottò.

Koomas afferrò la punta della sua coda nella mano e la fece ondeggiare come un minuto lazo. 

“Potresti renderla una meravigliosa ballerina. Ci guadagneresti anche qualcosa” propose.

Elikos strusciò la coda sulle cosce nudo e carnose della ragazza, spalancandogliele.Le avvolse i polsi e la sollevò, facendola mettere in piedi, piegando di lato il capo.

“Sì, mia cara schiava sexy. Facci vedere come danzi” ordinò.

La ragazza iniziò a muovere la pancia contratta, dimenò le gambe, scuotendo il bacino.

Komaas osservò la giovane dimenare le braccia ed iniziare a fare un’impacciata danza sensuale. 

Elikos la sollevò nuovamente per le braccia e l’avvicinò a sé, la giovane si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito di piacere, mentre continuando a danzare, lui le penetrava le natiche carnose con la sua erezione.

Il sudore le scivolava lungo il corpo, solcandole anche le guance arrossate. Elikos sentiva il calore della carne di lei, che si sfregava rapidamente, mentre lui le dava delle profonde spinte, affondando con difficoltà nella fessura troppo stretta.

“Non è ancora abbastanza preparata. Forse potresti potarla alle mie lezioni” disse Komaas. Le accarezzò il ventre con la punta della coda, giocherellando con il suo ombelico. 

“Solo se mi assicuri che non la toccherai” ringhiò Elikos.

Komaas allargò le braccia e alzò le mani.

“Sono un professionista, non perderei mai i miei clienti con una sciocchezza simile. A me basta guardarle e migliorarle, per divertirmi ho le mie” rispose.

“Pensavo di prenderle anche un maschio” disse Elikos.

“Buona idea, o tenderà a sentirsi sola e a deprimersi sul lungo periodo” spiegò Komaas. Giocherellò con le labbra. “Però prendili separatamente o mentre uno dei due dorme. S’ingelosiscono”. Aggiunse.

Elikos la fece discendere nuovamente e la guardò in viso.

“Vai a preparare qualcosa per il nostro ospite” ordinò. 

Macra batté le mani e annuì con troppa foga, saltellando si diresse all’angolo cottura.

“Komaas, siediti. Voglio parlare” disse Elikos. Creò un sedile arrotolando la sua vasta coda di serpente e vi si accomodò.

L’altro fece la stessa cosa.

< Peccato non essermi portato da fumare > pensò.

“Non voglio che tu la consideri come le altre. Lei è la perfezione, non mi tradirà e mai sarà gelosa” disse secco Elikos.

“Si vede che sei ancora alla prima e agli inizi. Si crede sempre di aver fatto il lavoro perfetto” rispose il più giovane.

“No, lei è la schiava perfetta” ringhiò Elikos, i massicci muscoli in tensione.

“Se ho imparato qualcosa nella vita, è che la perfezione non ha limiti. Qualsiasi cosa può sempre migliorare” ribatté Komaas.

Elikos si sporse in avanti, ondeggiando e disse: “O peggiorare”.

“Tranquillo. Non devi temere, ti aiuterò a non lasciarla grezza e a non rovinarla” giurò Komaas.

“Non fosse vero, pagheresti con la vita”. Concluse il discorso Elikos.


	4. Prigioniera delle spirali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al #thINKtober2018 di Lande di Fandom.  
> Prompt: 20. Spirale  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Personaggi: M/F  
> Numero parole: 1119.  
> Titolo: Prigioniera delle spirali

 

  
  


Prigioniera delle spirali

 

< Un’altra vittima, è il momento di andare a caccia e dimostrare perché mi chiamano ‘il terrore di roccia’ > pensò Koomas, sentendo l’odore di una giovane umana, facendo scattare le sue lingue biforcute. Strisciò con la lunga coda lungo i rami, massaggiandosi il petto smagrito con una mano.  

Arrivò fino al punto da cui proveniva e ghignò, riconoscendo la figura di una giovane camminare nella giungla, rischiando d’inciampare nel fango.

< Non era solo il suo profumo ad essere celestiale, ha un bel fisico, fianchi elastici, petto pieno… Sì, splendida. Il suo vestito nero semitrasparente lascia intravedere la sua liscia pelle…

Così procaci, ma ben proporzionate sono rare > pensò, schioccando la lingua.

“Maledizione! Dove diamine sono gli altri del gruppo?!” si lamentò Thara.

L’uomo serpente era sceso alle sue spalle, nella boscaglia, scivolando silenziosamente tra i rami.

Thara strillò, quando una coda di serpente le afferrò i polsi e la trasse a sé, facendola quasi cadere a terra e impallidì, trovandosi davanti un giovane uomo a petto nudo, parecchio smagrito.

“Cosa abbiamo qui? Una piccola campanella smarrita?” domandò.

Thara cercò di liberarsi dalla coda, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito frustrato. 

“Vattene, pervertito!” sbraitò.

< Dev’essere il mostro delle leggende di quegli zotici del villaggio. Un semplice maniaco con un serpente addestrato! > pensò.

“ _Unh_? Non hai paura di me?” chiese Koomas.

La giovane gli tirò una testata e lo sentì gemere, gli aveva gonfiato e arrossato il naso.

“Esattamente, cosa pensi di fare?” domandò Koomas, il dolore lo aveva accecato.

“Liberami!” gridò Thara, tirandogli dei calci al petto, lasciandogli l’impronta dello stivale col fango.

“Oh, ma io voglio solo insegnarti a occuparti di te stessa” soffiò Koomas.

<… Come mia schiava > pensò.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese Koomas, mentre la coda di serpente avvolgeva la ragazza fino alla vita.

Thara sentì un senso d’inquietudine e rispose con un filo di voce: “Thara”.

< Spero che il suo ‘animaletto’ non sia un anaconda > pensò.

“Sono sicuro che tu sia una ragazza talentuosa, chiunque potrebbe capirlo…”. Iniziò ad adularla Koomas, la sua voce la faceva sentire sempre più stanca. 

" _Hmph_ ". Sbuffò Thara. “Smettila, sono parole vuote” lo richiamò. La coda l’aveva avvolta di più, stringendole le braccia, bloccandogliele lungo i fianchi.

“Ti piacciono le spirali?” la interrogò Koomas.

“Cos…”. Iniziò a dire Thara.

Delle spirali colorate eruppero in un vortice negli occhi dell’uomo serpente, Thara si sentì così attratta da non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo. Le spirali ruotavano sempre più rapidamente, in un susseguirsi di colori in uno schema casuale.

“Guarda in profondità, lascia che la mia voce scavi in te, seguimi, campanella” la invitò Koomas, mentre il suo viso era illuminato dalla bioluminescenza. “Ascoltami, in modo assoluto… Ascoltami e… obbediscimi…” le cantò.

Thara si sentì stanca, rilassata, mentre si abbandonava contro le spire del serpente che stringevano sempre più forte.

“Bene, per te ora esiste solo mia voce… guarda i miei occhi… Ama le mie spirali, campanella…”. Proseguì Koomas, sorrise, vedendo che il colore nei suoi occhi iniziava a riflettersi in quelli di lei.

“Mmm…” gemette Thara. I suoi muscoli completamente rilassati non le rispondevano più.

< Che sensazione meravigliosa > pensò.

“Resta con me… _Sshhh,_ resta con i miei occhi” la rassicurò Koomas.

Thara cominciò a oscillare la testa in ampi archi, muovendola anche avanti e indietro.

“Chiudi gli occhi, rilassati… Devi obbedire” le ordinò l’uomo serpente, scivolando fuori dalla selva.

< S-sì… giusto, è la verità… DEVO obbedire… posso rilassarmi, smettere di lottare.

Non è mai stato così piacevole lasciar vagare la mia mente > pensò Thara.

“Focalizzati solo su di me, dormi, Thara…” tubò piano Koomas.

Thara si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito, sprofondando nel torpore, le spire ormai avevano completamente invaso i suoi occhi, brillando nell’oscurità.

Un sorriso sciocco si dipinse sul viso della giovane, che iniziò a ridacchiare.

“Dormi, Thara… Rilassati… obbedisci…” le sussurrava Koomas, ondeggiando furiosamente la testa, lasciando che lei seguisse i suoi movimenti con il proprio capo, non potendo interrompere il contatto visivo.

L’avvolse completamente nelle spire della sua coda, stringendola fino al collo.

“Ah!” boccheggiò la ragazza, sentendo il fiato mancarle.

“Non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi, bella campanella… Ascoltami, lasciati assediare e obbedisci. Sarai una brava danzatrice del ventre” disse Koomas, facendole sollevare il mento, diminuì la stretta su di lei e infilò le mani sotto la sua coda. Accarezzava la pelle nuda della giovane, spogliandola, permettendo alle scaglie di graffiarle l’epidermide superficialmente e arrossandole la pelle.

Infilò la coda fino a raggiungere l’ombelico di lei e lo penetrò con la punta, solleticandola.

“ _Nhhh_ …” gemette lei, ridacchiando. Le scaglie erano gelide al contatto con la sua pelle.

< Dove sono? Non mi ricordo… forse stavo facendo qualcosa… > tentava inutilmente di concentrarsi.

Koomas sentiva il suo respiro regolare e profondo, continuo, ogni tanto le sfuggiva qualche gemito sommesso.

< Arrenditi. Ad ogni carezza, sibilo e spirale colorata rendo più forte il mio incantesimo, e la tua volontà più debole all’ipnosi > pensò.

“Dormi, devi obbedire… OBBEDISCI…” sancì.

“ _Umnnn_ …”. Thara gemeva sempre più forte, mentre le spire fluivano intorno a lei, premendo il suo corpo esausto.

< Voglio ascoltarlo… obbedirgli… soddisfare ogni suo desiderio… > si ripeteva.

Thara spalancò ad o la bocca, non riuscendo a richiuderla, mentre la punta della coda era risalita a stringerle e palpeggiarle i seni. Il suo bassoventre pulsava. < Sì? Perché non obbedire semplicemente? > s’interrogò.

Koomas le premette i seni con le mani a coppa.

< Oh sì, il suo corpo è così caldo e bello, stretto tra le mie spire. Quando la mia vittoria sarà completa, lei sarà mia: un premio meraviglioso > si disse.

“Dormi, obbedisci ad ogni mio desiderio…”

“ _Mmmmmmm_...”. Thara fece un unico gemito prolungato, mentre veniva sollevata da terra e piegata a 180° gradi. L’uomo serpente le liberò le gambe e i glutei sodi, nudi e arrossati.

“ _Uch_!” deglutì rumorosamente, mentre le veniva strattonata di nuovo la gola, stavolta ansimò rumorosamente, con la bocca nuovamente spalancata ad o.

" _Ssssssshhh..."_ sibilò Koomas. Lenendo l’agitazione dovuta alla mancanza d’aria, mentre le spirali dei suoi colori vividi e luminescenti proseguivano in un vortice dirompente. 

Thara riusciva a sorridere scioccamente nonostante la bocca ad o, la saliva che le colava sul viso.

“Bene. Come ti senti, campanella?” chiese il mostro.

“Meravigliosamente, master” rispose Thara senza esitazione, facendolo ridacchiare.

“Ottimo. Sei la mia schiava, adesso. Obbedirai a qualsiasi cosa che ti dico” le ordinò Koomas.

“Sì, maestro. Sono completamente d’accordo, sono la vostra schiava. Obbedirò a ogni vostro desiderio” disse lei lieta, con un filo di voce.

Koomas la girò e si appoggiò i glutei di lei contro.

“Ci divertiremo molto insieme” disse, stringendole le natiche.

“Sì, Master” rispose lei, aprendo le gambe e strusciandosi contro di lui, lasciandosi ondeggiare dalla coda.

  
  
  



End file.
